Context
by KahunaLagoona
Summary: It's Sunday at the Dorms of Class 1-A and everyone is involved with a little housekeeping. However, when Ashido manages to find Midoriya's phone after they finished cleaning the Kitchen, Some antics ensue as she uses Midoriya's phone to send a YouYube video to Uraraka. Rated T because of mentions of Mineta. [IzuOcha/Dekuraka]


**This is the first time in a while I've written a fanfic for these two, I had given the idea some thought when I initially saw this YouTube video – youtube com/watch?v=a1rgIqCJgF4 (Just add a period between Tube and Com to see the video.)**

 **I of course don't own My Hero Academia, but if I did… HOO Boy, IzuOcha would be canon right now… Of course, Shonen stories never reveal couples until the end of the story so….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Context

Sunday had arrived in the UA dorms, the day where the aspiring heroes of class 1-A had gotten together to take a break from hero duties and studies to perform a little housekeeping before spending the day as they pleased. Granted, a few troublemakers chose to shirk their duties.

Bakugou of course didn't want to waste a second on stupid chores so he went off to the gym to work on his techniques, which caused some of his classmates to be relieved as he had little patience for housekeeping. The last time he tried he ended up blowing up when the vacuum didn't work the way he wanted it to, causing a huge mess that ate up everyone's personal time.

Mineta was the only other one, but it was less his choice and more the girls had banned him from helping. He would constantly volunteer to do the laundry which to several of the girls' dismay resulted in a few bras and panties missing from the wash, assumed that Mineta took them and did, unsavory things to them. Even when he was banned from laundry, he would constantly try to stay close to one of the girls in order to "inspect" their progress, which would creep the girls out even further.

But with this particular Sunday cleaning, Izuku Midoriya was paired with Mina Ashido in cleaning the kitchen. Sato had wanted it spotless for the cookies he was going to bake later on, so Midoriya was tasked with cleaning the kitchen due to his penchant for detail, and Ashido was tasked because she had learned to create an acid which actually served as a great detergent. Midoriya wasn't exactly good with girls, but upon learning Ashido's new ability it didn't seem to matter, as he started to try to figure out ways to help clean the kitchen as efficiently as possible, to which led them to get done with their task with time to spare.

"Wow Midoriya!" Ashido said in astonishment, "This kitchen looks fantastic! I bet Sato will be happy with this!"

"It's nothing…" Midoriya chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, getting compliments from a girl is something he could never get used to.

"Well I guess since we're done, we're free to do as we please. I think I'm going to take this time to go do some training outside." Midoriya said as he pointed outside.

"Alright, have fun." Ashido waved him off. As Midoriya left though, something caught the corner of Ashido's eye: It was Midoriya's cell phone, easily recognizable with the new All Might phone charm that Uraraka got him for his birthday.

"Hey Midoriya, you forgot your…" Ashido's voice trailed off as Midoriya was nowhere to be seen.

"He had already gone off to train." Kyoka had called out to her from the couch, as she and Asui were tasked with cleaning the common room.

With this, a few gears turned in Ashido's head, before her initial confused look turned into a smirk of mischief. It was as if she had inherited Kaminari's Electric quirk, because an imaginary lightbulb went off on her head.

"Uh-Oh… I know that look. Kero." Asui ribbited, her face the same neutral look but the tone of her voice definitely worried.

"Come on girls" Ashido said as she picked up Midoriya's phone and started messing with it, surprised how little security Midoriya had with his phone, "Who says I can't have a little fun?"

She went through his contacts and was surprised to learn that Uraraka had given him her number, maybe it wasn't too much of a surprise, they were close friends. But for Midoriya to have Uraraka's number, it made Ashido's smile widen even further.

She immediately went into the YouYube app on his phone, to no surprise Midoriya's interests consisted of so many hero rescues. Ashido however began searching for a specific video, one that she had been sent by a guy from another class.

"There we go!" Ashido exclaimed as her face beamed.

By this point, Kyoka and Asui had finished cleaning and joined her, surrounding the girl in order to look at what she had found. It was a video of an Otamatone being played to the beats of _Careless Whisper_ by George Michael.

"send this to your crush without context" Kyoka read the title, it was in English, so she guessed it was something from an American.

Immediately Ashido clicked the Share button, copied the link, and immediately when into Midoriya's messages, located the chat log to Uraraka, and sent her the link.

"And now ladies, we wait." Ashido said, proud of her actions. 

In the Girls' Bathroom, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were scrubbing the sinks, nearly done with their task. However, Uraraka's phone buzzed immediately, shocking the girl.

"Looks like you've got a message Uraraka…" Yaoyorozu pointing out the obvious as Uraraka regained her composure.

Uraraka dried her hands and pulled out her phone from her pocket, "It's a message from Deku."

She opened her phone and went into the messages, "Hey Uraraka, I want to show you this: /watch?v=a1rgIqCJgF4"

"Does Midoriya always send you videos?" Yaoyorozu asked Uraraka, who was getting ready to click the link.

Uraraka chuckles a bit, "Deku sends me some videos of Thirteen performing rescues, I wonder what this one's about-"

Immediately the video's sound of Careless Whisper and the Otamatone filled the bathroom, initially shocking both girls.

Uraraka looked at the video, she didn't think Deku had that kind of a sense of humor, she giggled a bit before laughing and immediately trying to stifle said laughter.

"This is so funny" Uraraka said, ignoring the video's title and showing it to Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu looked at the title, then tried to hide a giggle of her own, "Uh, Uraraka, you might want to check the title."

Uraraka's giggling continued as she read the title aloud, "send this to your crush without context"

Eventually her giggling slowed to a crawl as the realization hit her like a one of Bakugou's explosions, and her prominent cheek blushes grew to overtake her face.

"EH?!" Uraraka cried out in embarrassment. 

Outside, Midoriya had just finished his practice, and was planning to rejoin the rest of his class in the common room, he went into his pockets to pull out his phone…

"Wait!?" Midoriya exclaimed to himself, "Where's my-" Dread hit him as he realized he misplaced his phone in the Kitchen, when he was cleaning with Ashido.

In an instant, he rushed back in, worried that his secret with All Might had been compromised, only to be met with the girls when he arrived in the common room, with Ashido and Kyoka with wide grins on their faces, Asui with her usual blank expression, and Uraraka not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I-I'm S-Sorry" he stuttered, "I-I must've left my phone here…"

He grabbed his phone, only to look as he had just gotten a message from Uraraka, it was a link to a YouYube video he didn't recognize, clicking it revealed a now familiar video to the girls who were relaxing in front of him: a video of an Otamatone being played to Careless Whisper.

Midoriya looked at the video confused for a second, why did Uraraka send him this video? Then he looked at the title, and then the realization hit him as to why the girls were giving him sly grins…

He then checked his messages, and noticed that he himself had sent the same video to Uraraka, during the time he was training, which meant…

But before he could piece the puzzle together, Uraraka walked up to him, still averting her gaze.

"So…" She began, "Y-You have a C-Crush on me?"

Midoriya was blindsided, he did indeed have a crush on her, but this was definitely not the time or place he wanted to confess that. He was also rather taken back by Uraraka's sudden closeness, especially as he started to stare into her brown eyes, hopeful for an answer.

"I-I uh…" It was all Midoriya managed to say, before he had realized something… She had sent the same video back to him!

He grabbed his phone and opened it to the now completed video, "I-I should ask you t-the same thing…" showing his screen between them.

"I-I mean, I d-didn't think you liked me that way…" Uraraka squeaked out as her face turned red, with Midoriya's following suit. "But I-I have to say, that's a cheesy way to confess D-Deku-kun…"

Midoriya looked at his messages again, he indeed sent her the video, but at the same time it wasn't him.

"U-Uraraka-San, I do like you a lot, but this isn't how I wanted to confess…" Midoriya chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was out training when this video was sent to you…"

Having said this, Uraraka snapped out of her embarrassment, "What?"

"Yeah, I had accidently left my phone in the kitchen after finishing cleaning with-" Midoriya trailed off, both teens finally realizing who played this prank on them, and both of them glared at Ashido who looked as guilty as can be but at the same time was grinning like an idiot.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" was all Ashido could say as she started to get ready to run for her life.

The two embarrassed teens soon started to chase Ashdio around the common room, Midoriya and Urakaka so determined to get to her they were making plans with each other on the spot in order to punish her and thank her for setting them up.

The rest of the class eventually came in to the sight, and while Iida tried his best to curb the roughhousing, the rest of the class started to have a laugh. It was Sunday in the dorms of Class 1-A, a Sunday where they normally do housecleaning and then spend the rest of the day as they please. For once in their studies to become heroes, they had a day to act like teenagers.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So I always do Fanfic recommendations on the Shipping Sunday threads of the My Hero Academia Subreddit, I usually urge people to review the fics I recommend, so… Hopefully people will start doing it.**

 **I look forward to writing more IzuOcha in the future!**


End file.
